User talk:MERLOCK
--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Please read A Coneslinger's Quest. Nice, another artist Yay, another artist and writer addition to redwall wikia Welcome to Redwall wikia Merlock, if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? , C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: : Last Stand of Redwall Abbey or Zaira's Aplogue :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) : Lenora Longtail :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, DKI Part Two, DKI Part Three, DKII Part One, DKII Part Two, and DKII Part Three : Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale For more stories, see Shieldmaiden's user page for additional titles and summaries I will also be here for help if you need it, just leave a message on my talk page and I'll answer as soon as possible Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) PS for all of redwall wikia's art see here click me! PPS read my story Zaira's Apologue Whyt Ahoy Merlock! Its wonderful to see we have another artist on this wikia :D (I Really like the art work you have up! your planning on doing commissions, no?) Well, Its wonderful to get to speak with you :0 Hold on and Ill post my link on how to make you own customized signature (like mine :) ) Well, I look forward to getting to know you and seeing your art work :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:45, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sweet! I'll have to check it out tomorrow though, my dad wants me to get off the computer. see you sambrook! P.S. I'll probably be on the computer about six or seven tomorrow with more pictures! --MERLOCK 01:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) here you go! the signature link (Done by yours truely ^^) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Got a question, do you have a deviant where we can see more of your art? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Fan fic requests? Oh, by the way, I will be more than happy to do pictures for peoples fan fics. It will give me practice at making things the way people ask instead of how I picture them. --MERLOCK 01:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Diviant art No, I'm not allowed to go on that site. I guess it's supposed to have some bad stuff on it. I do have lots more art I'm planning on posting though, and it will all be up really soon! oh, and I'm going to start my fan fiction today.--MERLOCK 21:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hello... Can you please draw a picture of an otter with a shield for my fan-fic, The Shieldmaiden? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 22:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm glad there's another artist on here now. We absoulutly LOVE Sambrook ! You like Legend of Zelda... me to!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 03:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Nah, no special requests. Thanks sooooooooo much! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 22:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Help with pic You put this in your signature:[ [ Image : Whateverpictureyouwanther | howevermanypxyouwantithere | ] ], but without all the spaces. For more help with signatures ask Sambrook, he's the expert.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 03:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks ^^ and hi!--Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 20:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Now you are good! My pics are bad, see the bottom of my user page (the really good coloured ones are Sambrook's). PS You're not supposed to upload pics that are not Redwall related. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 23:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) HOORAY!!!!!!!! Uh, that about sums that up, so... THANKS ABOUT 785764386 MILLION!!!!!!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) UPLOAD TITLE could be Thorn or something. Just realized that you needed that!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 15:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I'm thinking about putting up the next part some time this week. Your fic isn't too bad either. I'm loving it so far, I can't wait for more! About the artwork, thanks! And sure, you could do some for me. And if you do can you do Mariel and/or Dandin, I'd love that. I could do some for you too, if you'd like. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 19:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yay! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sure, I would love to ^^ :Sounds like fun! Though I will wait untill your version is up. The description wasn't too complicated (I actually love it when I get accurate descriptions rather than just sketchy ideas =/ )I just want to know what you have in mind specifically. :Anyways, thanks, can't wait :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ah, now theres no problem whit that :) we all got our different styles Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ok Sure. So Merlock is a male mouse, dressed in purple. Is there anything specific you want him doing? --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a sec...When you asked me that question were you refering to a sig pic or an avater?Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know why But it's not anymore, your page was the same earlier. I'll get to the pic and post it up as soon as I can. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 23:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ok :) : That works just fine. I just need to know how you vision outfit looking. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE: ok, Ill be on :) :Mistmantel? ah what a great book. Not as good as BJ, but its still pretty good :D. : yeah there are some pretty dark spots, but nothing that was TOO bad...for me at least. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Re:BANE Yup, look at the Bane page. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update On Mariel and Dandin: Never Again part 2 --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Bane Haha, wish he'd killed Argulor without Argulor killing him. How's the pic going? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :) No presure, I was just curious. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) LOL That is funny!:> yeah iv'e heard of Legend Of Zelda:Twilight Princess, i own it. i'm a wolf in it.--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 13:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Great!! Are you going to tried to put the picture TODAY?!?! Great!!!!!! Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!! Awesome!!! I LOVE THE PICTURE!!!!--19:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!! RE Thanks! That's my fist wildcat. BTW, how Martin died will be explained later, but I can't tell you anything without spoiling parts for you.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Oh...my...gosh! Squeals like a Dibbun. Thanks soooooooo much!!! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:26, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Tis okay. How good are you at drawing ghost otters? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) NO! Not invisible, but like... silver. Um, with a sword, and a tunic. That's about as picky as I can get... if you care, it's Euthudia Vergu the Otter Warrior from my fan-fic, Euthudia Vergu the Otter. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I really like Fiona Fox's pic. You did well. Thorn is A-SOME THOUGH! Still Great!! Even If It Does Look Like A Boy,It's Still Great!!!!!--Fiona Fox 00:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!!